rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Zu Hozuki
'''Character First Name''' Zu '''Character Last Name''' Hozuki '''IMVU Username''' Zuukio '''Nickname (optional)''' N/A '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' July 6th '''Gender''' Female '''Ethnicity''' unknown '''Height''' 4'10" '''Weight''' 90lbs '''Blood Type''' A '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' N/A '''Affiliation''' Konohagakure '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Zu is nice to mostly everyone. She does like to keep to herself sometimes but also enjoys helping others when there in need. Shes not one to be hasty about anything unless it’s needed. Zu likes to look out for everyones best interests. She loves to make for friends then foes. Shes known as a sweet girl. She also likes to think things out before acting. Zu likes to have a good time. '''Behaviour''' Zu’s nice, sweet, and thoughtful. She doesn’t like to let anyone down and will act like a true lady when the time is right. '''Nindo (optional)''' anything around "Lollipops" '''Summoning''' N/A '''Bloodline/Clan''' The '''Hōzuki clan''' (鬼灯一族, ''Hōzuki Ichizoku'') is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. '''Ninja Class ''' '''Genin''' '''Element One''' Water Release '''Element Two''' N/A '''Advanced Nature''' N/A '''Weapon of choice''' Senban's - Kunais '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Dark Green '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hydration_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Clone (C-rank) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Gunshot (C-rank) '''Allies''' N/A '''Enemies''' N/A '''Background Information''' In arc one, Zu was always on the down low living a regular life in as a genin. Being quite s friendly girl she helped the villagers and anything that needed to be done. Abandoned as a baby in a town not far from Konoha she ran away young and was found by a leaf ninja. From there on Zu was taken to Konoha and grew up regularly on her own. Zu has yet to find out Kasumi Hozuki is her long lost fraternal twin. But has a single goal to figure out who her parents were and why they just left randomly with nothing but a hozuki symbol on her neck with her Name zu in small letters beside... after all that time Zu never showed anyone. But they figured she was a Hozuki once she was able to use the Hydration technique. So she lived on and never really came across Kasumi till the day of the Hokages funeral, having a feeling she knew her from somewhere... Soon later unexpectedly finding a picture dropped on her door step of two babies, noticing one was her and the other was a girl maybe a relative of some sort. but one think that stood out the most of this mystery other girl is that she has the Hozuki symbol on the left corner of her forhead with her name beside it... however this picture was old and her name was blurred out. Having this picture it left her with so much emotion, was this her cousin, sister or a close family friend???... So many questions she was determined to figure out In arc two, Zu has yet to find who that little baby girl was in the picture, and won't rest until she does. No matter what the cost she will search this village and other places. Or go threw every ninja in the village to find her... because this lead to her goal on family... and on who she was. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''